R&R
by Aurora20
Summary: Hawkeye and Margaret end up in Tokyo together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

"Yahoo!" Hawkeye cried as he jumped up on to his feet. "This is incredible! Wonderful! Ah ha! Oh Beej this is amazing!"

"What's amazing Hawk?" BJ asked not paying much attention to his friends sudden burst of excitement.

"Bridgette LeDuc is going to be waiting for me in Tokyo! Me! Oh Beej, this girl is…well the only words I can think of is va va voom. She makes Betty Grable look like a bag lady," Hawkeye said giggling happily.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Ah! Yes I need to pack. You know what this is a very special occasion, I'm bringing my court martial best."

"She really must be something," BJ conceded. "But again your forgetting something."

"Ah yes, Charles' cologne," Hawkeye said walking over to his bunkmates side of the tent and snagging his cologne. "And since I'm here, I'll take his wine too."

"Um, Hawkeye-" BJ interrupted.

"I need socks that don't have holes, can I borrow some of yours?" Hawkeye said throwing his worn socks over his shoulders.

"Whatever, but I think your forgetting something rather important."

"Ah, yeah money. Could you give me a loan?"

"Hawkeye, don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. You need a pass."

"What?"

"A pass Dodo brain. You don't have a pass. And without that, you're not going to be going anywhere," BJ reminded.

"Right, a pass," Hawkeye said snapping his finger. "No problem, I'll just go beg the Colonel. If you'd be a dear and finish packing for me."

"Uh our illustrious colonel," Hawkeye greeted as he entered Potter's office.

"Excuse me Captain but I was here first," Margaret said in a huff. "Now, Colonel Potter I need a pass for Tokyo. I have a _very _important me- "

"Whoa , no, no," Hawkeye interrupted. "Colonel I need a pass. I have an _exceptionally _important meeting in Tokyo. Life or Death."

"Oh please," Margaret cried. "Your sex life isn't life or death."

"Yes, it is. Colonel Potter you decide if my sex life lives or dies. I haven't been to Tokyo in months, I've been working my ass off and deserve it."

"You were in Seoul a few weeks ago! I haven't had a R&R in forever! Colonel Potter!"

"Hold your horses, hold your horses." Potter said waving his hands in surrender. "I just got a call from HQ and they say its going to be slow around here for a while so, as the generous and kind commander I am I will give you both a 3 day pass to Tokyo."

"Really!" Margaret exclaimed happily.

"You are going to get the biggest jar of honey I can find," Hawkeye said laughing. "If you will excuse me I have a date to prepare for."

"Oh, thank you Colonel Potter," Margaret said giving Potter a hug.

"Oh, no!" Margaret cried as Hawkeye threw his bag in to her jeep. "This is my jeep, find your own buster!"

"There is no other jeep. We're both going to the airport, we can go together."

"No! Every time I get in a jeep with you disaster follows," Margaret said throwing his bag out of the jeep. "Klinger find him a jeep."

"Major, there is no other jeep. Furthermore, Colonel Potter said to take the two of you together."

"Fine, get in the jeep," Margaret ordered as she jumped in to the front seat.

"Um, excuse me Margaret but where am I suppose to sit?" Hawkeye asked as he looked at the back seat that was filled with Margaret's luggage. "You do realize that we are only going to be in Tokyo for here days right?"

"I need everything that is here. If you can't fit then wait for Klinger to come back," Margaret said smugly.

"You don't need a bag for shoes and makeup! Where the hell did these shoes come from?" Hawkeye asked as he went through Margaret's bag. "Look, Margaret your beautiful you don't need all this face paint."

"Get out of my bag!" Margaret angrily demanded yanking the bag from his hands.

"Seriously! This one is empty!" Hawkeye cried as he looked in the next bag.

"It's for what I'm going to buy in Tokyo."

"Buy a bag," Hawkeye said throwing hers out of the jeep.

"They say they're making progress with the peace talks," Margaret said looking at Hawkeye who sat next to her on the plane.

"What?" Hawkeye asked distantly as he readjusted his makeshift pillow.

"Peace talks-"

"Are you kidding me?" Hawkeye asked annoyed. "Do you see this pillow here? Let me sleep."

"Who's the girl? Margaret asked after a few minutes.

"Is there a particular reason you don't want me to sleep?" Hawkeye asked attempting to glare at her.

"I can't sleep."

"So I can't either."

"Exactly," Margaret said turning to face him. "Who's the girl?"

"Bridgette LeDuc works for the Red Cross."

"When did you meet her?"

"My last R&R," Hawkeye said a smile spreading across his face. "We went skinny dipp-"

"That's enough," Margaret said raising her hand to stop him.

"You asked," Hawkeye reminded.

"My mistake."

"Your turn. Who are you meeting?" Hawkeye asked sitting up as he realized he wasn't going to sleep.

"Brigade General Kyle Douglas."

"A General? You must be thrilled."

"He's a very nice man. Intelligent, dedicated.…." Margaret trailed as she tried to think of more adjectives. "He fought in WW2."

"Why am I not surprised?" Hawkeye said rolling his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Margaret asked angrily.

"Your father really screwed you up."

"Excuse me?"

"You always like old men. Freud would have a ball with you."

"Shut up," Margaret snapped.

"You're the one who wanted to talk to me!" Hawkeye reminded.

"Shut up," Margaret repeated folding her arms across her chest and turning her head away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you in my bed?" Margaret groaned as she woke up the next morning with a massive hang over and Hawkeye in her bed.

Margaret looked over at Hawkeye and rolled her eyes. She didn't remember how he got there and she wasn't really upset about it. He was lying in her bed sleep, his hair was a mess, his bare body was covered only by a sheet and she had to admit he looked good. She was tempted to get back in the bed but thought better of it.

Racing her hand threw her hair Margaret screamed.

"Ahhhh!"

"What the hell?" Hawkeye cried springing forward and quickly grabbing his head as he felt the effects of a hang over.

"What did we do?" Margaret asked holding out her hand that was fashioned with a large diamond ring.

"_Pull up a seat Major," Hawkeye greeted as Margaret approached the bar._

_"What are you doing here?" Margaret asked despondently. "What happened to your little Mademoiselle?"_

_"I don't know? I went to the room and she wasn't there. She left no message she's just not there," Hawkeye said taking another shot. "Why aren't you with your Brigade General?"_

_"He had to leave. One drink and then a phone call. He had to go to - get this San Francisco!" Margaret cried. _

_"Bartender can we get a couple drinks here?" Hawkeye ordered. "Take a seat you have a lot of drinking to make up for."_

_"Why me?" Margaret asked Hawkeye after an hour of drinking._

_"Why me what?" Hawkeye asked motioning for a refill._

_"Every year," Margaret began. "Every year my birthdays get worse and worse. Well, I suppose last year I was on the side of the road but at least I had a cake…. of sorts."_

_"Birthday? Whose birthday?" _

_"Mine!" Margaret cried slamming down her glass. "My birthday! And I'm officially old!"_

_"How old?" _

_"Thirty! Thirty!" Margaret said as she began to cry. _

_"Margaret?" Hawkeye asked his voice stabilizing - sort of - as he notice she was genuinely upset. "Are you okay?"_

_"No! I'm thirty! And what do I have to show for it?"_

_"You're a Major," Hawkeye offered._

_"The army! That's what I have! The army," Margaret said wiping tears from her face. "I wanted a family. I wanted a home - not just a house but a home and I don't even have that. I have a tent! I wanted kids. I wanted to be a Mom. Hell, I wanted to be a wife. But I failed at that."_

_"You didn't fail."_

_"I failed. That's why -" Margaret paused and lowered her voice. "I'm a divorcee. I hate birthdays."_

_Margaret and Hawkeye sat at the bar and continued to nurse their drinks. _

_"I didn't get you a gift."_

_"You can pay for the drinks," Margaret said motioning to the bartender that she wanted another. _

_"I can do you one better, I can cross one of the things off the list. I'll marry you."_

_"What?" Margaret asked looking over at Hawkeye._

_"Yeah, yeah," Hawkeye said becoming excited. "You can be Mrs. Margaret Pierce. You wanted to be married by 30. You can be married. One out of three ain't bad."_

_"I want a ring," Margaret said a smile spreading across her face. "A big one. An expensive one, not the cheap one I got from Donald Duckface."_

_"One expensive ring. I need a pen. Ah thank you sir. " Hawkeye said looking for a pen to make a list and taking one out of the pocket of the man next to him. "What else?"_

_"What else?" Margaret repeated searching her mind for what she wanted as a young girl. "A white dress. That I choose. Not Klinger."_

_"A white dress." Hawkeye said writing it down._

_"A priest."_

_"I need a Catholic wedding. Ah! And a church! I want to get married somewhere with walls," Margaret said remembering her other wedding that took place in the middle of a war. "And a cake! A layered cake with raspberry filling."_

_"Alright. All available at your local black market - well possibly not the priest," Hawkeye said standing up with shaky legs. "Attention everyone! I would like to inform you all that this beautiful thirty year old woman has agreed to marry me! Round of drinks for everyone!"_

"What idiot would marry us?" Margaret cried appalled.

"Stop screaming," Hawkeye begged laying down and pulling a pillow over his head. "Good, God if we were as drunk as I feel -"

"How did we pay for this?" Margaret asked walking over to the other side of the room and picking up a beautiful white wedding gown.

"I think we gambled," Hawkeye said reluctantly sitting up. "Oh my head. Stop the banging."

"I'll get it," Margaret said walking over to the door.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Pierce," a young Korean boy greeted.

Margaret cringed at the title. "What do you want?"

"Pictures. Yours," the boy said handing her an envelop. "Mister promised a 20 if I got them by today."

"Wonderful!" Margaret exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Hold on."

Margaret walked over and found Hawkeye's pants and was surprised to find a pile of money.

"We must have been very lucky yesterday," Margaret said taking a bill and going back to the door. "Here. Thanks."

"Who was that?" Hawkeye asked once Margaret returned to the bedroom.

"A boy. With our wedding pictures," Margaret said tossing the envelope on the bed and grabbing some clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a lawyer. Get a divorce. Another one," Margaret said shaking her head and going to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Margaret?" Hawkeye called as he walked up to the blonde resting on the sandy beach.

"What do you want?" Margaret asked not opening her eyes.

"I thought you were looking for a lawyer?" Hawkeye asked sitting down next to her.

"l thought I'd sober up some."

"We've got a little over 24 hours in Tokyo. Why waste it with lawyers. We can get divorced in Korea. We can have fun in Tokyo. Something nice to remember our marriage by."

"Really?" Margaret asked suspiciously opening her eyes.

"Yeah. Why not? It is your birthday present after all."

"Right," Margaret said nodding her head. "My birthday."

"You're old now, remember," Hawkeye said with a grin.

"Shut up."

Hawkeye and Margaret had a wonderful first day as man and wife. They spent the day at the beach and then in bed. In the evening they decided to have a real date-date and went to dinner and dancing. When they returned to the hotel Margaret drew a bubble bath and the two relaxed and talked. They had sobered up by the time they had returned to the hotel but began drinking again as they soaked in the tub.

"You want to hear something sad?" Margaret asked as she tossed her legs over the side of the bath tub.

"Always," Hawkeye said dryly, rolling his eyes and taking a sip from his martini.

"Our marriage is better than mine with Donald. I had my dream wedding with you. And we had sex and more sex," Margaret said laughing. "And - and fun."

"I told you we'd have fun."

"When?"

"In our vows. I said we'll have fun," Hawkeye reminded laughing. "And not that it wasn't wonderful but this was your dream wedding?"

"Yeah. I had my beautiful dress, a large ring, an officer and successful surgeon, and - and this is most important - a raspberry filled cake."

"What about your family? Or friends?" Hawkeye asked racing his hands along her leg.

"You're my best friend," Margaret said taking a deep breath. "And you were there. And I'm glad that my family wasn't. That's part of the fantasy."

"Why? I thought you adored your father."

"I do. I do. I love my Dad but well, he's not big for showy occasions and such."

"What about your Mom?"

"My mother and I aren't especially close. She'd probably spend the whole time comparing me to Julia - my older sister - and telling me how I could improve myself by being more like her. And I know Julia would do the same thing. Plus my family fights all the time. All of them. Aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents. It's a mess."

"That's too bad."

"I'm sure your family is perfect," Margaret said enviously. "You're always so happy to hear from your Dad."

"My family isn't perfect but I'm close to my Dad. It's just been us for over twenty years. My Aunt Maria moved away when I was 12. My grandma died when I was in high school. My Dad isn't especially close to his other sister. And we don't talk much with my Mom's family so my family is pretty small."

"What happened to your Mom?"

"She had cancer. I didn't know because I was young and she put on a brave face. One day my Dad came home and told, me she was gone," Hawkeye said drifting away in his memories.

"I'm sorry." Margaret apologized.

"It was a long time ago." Hawkeye replied shrugging his shoulders.

"You were right yesterday when you said I was screwed up." Margaret said after awhile.

"We're all screwed up."

"No. I'm really screwed up, particularly with men. When I was sitting in Kyle's room I just kept thinking why am I here? I told you that list of things I wanted by now and I know I would never get that with him. I'm constantly attracting the wrong men. Old and unavailable Generals, selfish and married Franks, idiots and piggish Donalds, womanizing and disrespectful Scullys. I never go for the good guys like you."

"I'm a womanizer."

"No your not," Margaret said shaking her head. "You sleep with a lot of women but your respectful. You have your fun but you care. You're not trying to hurt anyone. You _always _want to fix things."

"I'm a doctor. It's my job," Hawkeye reminded.

"Yeah." Margaret replied reclining back in to the tub. "It was nice of you to marry me Ben. Although now I'm going to be twice married and twice divorced in this endless police action - I appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Hawkeye said pulling Margaret towards him. "You know what? I think I forgot to give you your birthday kisses yesterday."

"We had plenty of kisses yesterday," Margaret reminded as their faces were inches apart.

"Those were wedding kisses," Hawkeye said. "Plus I was far to drunk to remember those."

"Right," Margaret said smiling as Hawkeye brushed his lips against hers.

"One," Hawkeye counted as he pulled his lips away briefly. "Two…."


	4. Chapter 4

Hawkeye had sat up watching Margaret for awhile as she slept and thought about his marriage. He hated being alone with Margaret because every time he was alone with her he remembered how much he liked her. He liked her far more than he would ever admit to anyone else but as he sat there watching her he couldn't deny the facts to himself.

Tired of sitting but unable to sleep Hawkeye decided to take a stroll around the hotel, where he was met with a surprise.

"Hawkeye?" a familiar voice called from behind him.

"Bridgette?" Hawkeye replied turning around.

"I thought it was you. I'm so glad to see you, I thought you may have left," she said giving him a hug. "I was sent to Guam and - and it doesn't matter. You still have time in Tokyo?"

"Yeah," Hawkeye said with a uncomfortable smile as he pulled away from the embrace.

"Wonderful. I have time to make it up to you," Bridgette said with a seductive smile.

"Bridgette. I'm flattered but I - I can't," Hawkeye said taking a deep breath. He had been so excited to see her the day before but now he couldn't muster up much interest.

"Why not?"

"Look, I'm sorry. A lot has happened in the past 24 hours and - and well, I'm going to have to pass on the invitation," Hawkeye answered barely believing what he was doing.

"Can I ask what changed?"

"I've started something with….with someone who's very important to me and I don't know what it is or where it's going but I don't want to make it more complicated."

"Well, my loss," Bridgette said with a smile and turning to leave. "Good luck Hawkeye."

"What are you doing?" Hawkeye asked Margaret when he woke up the next morning and found that she was not in bed with him.

"Packing. We have to leave for Korea in a few hours," Margaret said folding her clothes.

"A _few _hours Margaret. Get in bed."

Margaret looked over at Hawkeye and smiled. It was incredibly rare for her to have a man who just wanted to lay in bed and she decided that she'd take advantage of it.

"Only for a little while," Margaret said getting back in bed. "I still have to pick some things up before we go back. And I need to figure out what to do with the dress."

"What dress?" Hawkeye asked stroking Margaret's hair.

"My…my wedding dress."

"What do you mean do with it?"

"I'm not bringing it back to MASH. One someone could find it and two…" Margaret trailed. "It could get ruined."

"I could have it sent to Crabapple Cove if you want. My Dad can keep it till we get back to the States," Hawkeye offered.

"Really?" Margaret replied surprised.

"Sure, he has the room."

"Thank you," Margaret said kissing him gently.

The light kiss slowly became more passionate and the activities of last night began to start again.

"Oh my God!" Margaret exclaimed out of no where.

"What?" Hawkeye asked jumping up in shock.

"We could be court martialed."

"What? Why?"

"We got married without permission!" Margaret gasped getting out of bed and beginning to pace. "I don't believe this. Not only that but we're officers and at the same unit. If the army finds out -"

"Who's going to tell the army?" Hawkeye relaxing. One thing that didn't upset him was army protocol.

"How can you just lay there. This is serious!" Margaret cried.

"Margaret I've been before the court martial a dozen times - mostly because of you I may add - and I've never have had any trouble. I'm an amazing surgeon and a draftee they need me," Hawkeye assured as he pulled on Margaret's arm. "Come back to bed."

"Well, _I'm_ enlisted! I'm a Major and they can demote me. I've worked too hard to lose all of this," Margaret said ignoring his advances.

"Margaret calm down you're not going to lose anything. If I've learned nothing else from this stint in the military is that what the army doesn't know won't hurt it. Hell - half the time they know and still don't care!" Hawkeye cried laughing.

"This isn't funny Ben. My position in the army is important to me."

Hawkeye looked over at a frantic Margaret and became serious.

"Come here," he instructed pulling her over to the bed. "We were married in Tokyo and no one knows. If we wait until after the war is over to get a divorce I'll be a civilian and no one will really care who you marry. I don't plan on getting married to anyone else while I'm here and it can spare you from a third unwanted marriage."

"I guess," Margaret said trying to avoid being distracted by Hawkeye's hands on her body. "Although you do realize that with the way the peace talks are going we could end up hitting our golden anniversary."

"And she jokes!" Hawkeye exclaimed with a devilish grin. "And about the beloved US army. You really know how to get a man's blood racing."

"Stop it," Margaret weakly protested as Hawkeye playfully pulled her down on to the bed and began kissing her neck.

It didn't take long, however, for playfulness to return to passion as Hawkeye and Margaret decided to really take advantage of their last few hours in Tokyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hawkeye and Margaret decided that what happened in Tokyo would stay in Tokyo and once they returned to the 4077th everything would go back to how it was - except for the small official detail of their marriage. No one at the unit suspected anything, not even BJ. Hawkeye continued to flirt endlessly with the nurses and harassed Margaret at every opportunity. For her part Margaret, continued to scold Hawkeye for all his immature behavior and plotted revenge against all Hawkeye and BJ's tricks. There were some differences in behavior however, Hawkeye flirted with the nurses but he never acted on it and regardless of whether anything was actually going on Margaret found herself giving those nurses a little extra work. Nevertheless, both find it difficult to not think about the other or want to be with the other.

"Go away," Margaret angrily yelled at the door. "I said go awa-"

"Hello to you too," Hawkeye said entering Margaret's tent.

"What are you doing here?" Margaret asked shaking her head.

"If I hear anymore stories about Erin's potty training I think I'm going to walk over those mountains and surrender to the enemy."

"Oh," Margaret replied distracted.

"What are you doing? Why are you hiding your hand?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Margaret said defensively as she folded her arms.

"Really?" Hawkeye said walking over to Margaret and grabbing her arm.

"Don't-" Margaret protested.

As Hawkeye looked at her hand he busted out laughing.

"Stop laughing," Margaret said yanking her hand away.

"I can't help it," he replied grinning. "It's funny."

"It's a beautiful ring. I hate to see it just sit in a box," Margaret admitted giving up her protests.

"Oh what one won't find on the black market." Hawkeye said sitting on her cot.

"Well, there's a problem," Margaret said taking a deep breath. "It won't come off."

Hawkeye couldn't help but really laugh at that.

"This isn't funny. It won't come off," Margaret said pulling at her finger.

"Have you tried lotion?" Hawkeye asked once he calmed down.

"No, I don't have any," Margaret said sternly. "You see I was going to get some in Tokyo but I didn't have any _time _to go pick it up."

"Oh," Hawkeye said with a sly smile. "Give me your hand."

"I've already tried to pull it off. It's stuck," Margaret replied reluctantly letting him have her hand.

"Let me try."

"What are you doing?" Margaret asked nervously as Hawkeye took her finger in his mouth.

Hawkeye didn't reply, instead he continued to use tongue to loosen the ring.

"Here you go," Hawkeye said handing her the ring once it was off.

"Thank you," Margaret said, her heart racing so loudly she could hear it in her ears.

"Yeah," Hawkeye replied before leaning over and kissing her.

"Mail call!" Klinger called from outside the tent before entering.

"I don't see anything in your eye Margaret." Hawkeye was saying as Klinger walked in. "Hey Klinger."

"Hey Captain what are you doing in these parks?"

"What do you want Klinger!" Margaret angrily demanded, quickly trying to regain composure.

"It's always nice to see your smiling face Major. Here's your package."

"Thanks," Margaret said frustrated and taking her mail.

"Would you like yours here Doc or should I leave it in the Swamp?"

"I'll take it." Hawkeye said accepting the letter.

"Leave Sergeant," Margaret ordered.

"Yes, Ma'm," Klinger said immediately leaving.

"Smooth, Margaret."

"Oh," Margaret huffed. "Shut up."

"Who's the package from?" Hawkeye asked after Margaret set down her letter.

"My Mother," Margaret said not looking up. "She writes about the upcoming season - party season. She lives in Charleston with my sister - who she also writes about. It appears Roger - Julia's husband - is trying to decide whether he should stick to state politics and run for Governor or move up the ranks to national and run for the House."

"Ah," Hawkeye said nodding his head.

"But look at this," Margaret said a smile spreading across her face. "Fudge! Would you like some?"

"Are kidding me? Real food, I'll jump you for it."

"That won't be necessary." Margaret said handing him a piece.

"This is amazing," Hawkeye moaned as the chocolate melted in his mouth.

"I know, I haven't had this in so long I've almost forgot how wonderful it is."

Looking over at Margaret, Hawkeye began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You have fudge on your face."

"Oh," Margaret said blushing and attempting to wipe it off.

"Here let me get it," Hawkeye offered.

Margaret felt herself tense up as Hawkeye brushed his fingers across her lips and lingered a bit.

"We shouldn't do this Ben," Margaret weakly protested when there faces were so close their noses touched.

"Shhh," Hawkeye hushed as he brushed his lips against Margaret's .

"Attention all personnel, you're not going to believe this but incoming wounded."

"No, no, NO!" Hawkeye shouted.

"We have to go," Margaret said quickly turning in to Head Nurse mode.

"Yeah, right," Hawkeye said taking a deep breath and following Margaret out of the tent.

When the wounded came they didn't stop. The 8063rd had been forced to bug out and all the wounded that would have gone to them found their way to the 4077th. The entire unit was force to work for 100 hours shift and once again too meet the increased number of casualties, various tents were changed in to post-ops.

"Come in," Margaret called as she tried to move a box. "Thank goodness. Ben, help me move this."

"No," Hawkeye said yawning.

"No!" Margaret exclaimed angrily.

"I'm too tired. I can't move myself let alone a box."

"You big baby," Margaret said kicking the box across the floor. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sleeping here," Hawkeye said falling on to her cot.

"Oh, no you're not. Get out!"

"Look, I'm not going back there. Do you know how many people are in Potter's tent? I'll tell you, too many! The Colonel, BJ, Charles AND Father Mulcahy. I can't do it. It's hot as hell in there. I'd be better off outside."

"Feel free."

"Margaret! Look at me! I need sleep."

"I've been up as long as you have. And I've worked just as hard," Margaret reminded standing over him.

"I know. And you can sleep too," Hawkeye assured. "Look I didn't want to have do this but as your husband I'm demanding you let me sleep with you."

"No!"

"Margaret," Hawkeye begged. "I don't even have enough energy to fight with you."

"People will talk."

"What people? They're all dead. Dead tired! No one will know."

"If we sleep in my cot together, you'll be just as hot as you would be in Colonel Potter's tent."

"I'm going to sleep here. You think Potter's tent is better - you sleep there," Hawkeye said closing his eyes.

"Move over," Margaret said in defeat, pushing him over some so they would both fit.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note/Warning: So this story is kind of about to lose its comedic edge. At the war's end Hawkeye became less jovial and Margaret is usually serious. I think an HM relationship would be a serious one too because its meaningful. I feel that they would both be themselves with each other and Hawkeye wouldn't be a flirtatious jokester and Margaret wouldn't be a lovestruck woman who changes herself for a man (ie Frank, Scully, ect).

Have a Nice Memorial Day! God Bless all of the Brave Men and Women who have sacrificed their lives for our Freedom!

_Dear Dad,_

_I hope all is well at home. Things have been unusually busy lately but I'm not writing about that today. _

_I have to tell you that my marriage isn't going as planned. As I told you last time, this was an in name only marriage but it hasn't been easy. Margaret Houlihan is something else and she has this effect on me that I can't even begin to explain. I told you a couple years ago how she stirred something in me. It went in remission but it's back now. I can't stop thinking about her. We got a new nurse here and boy is she a looker. She was completely interested but I wasn't. I don't know what's gotten in to me. I've never felt like this before. I think I'm in love her, Dad. I know I've said it about other women before but I think it was that I was in love with their body. I love Margaret's body but I want more than that. I just like being around her. Talking with her. _

Hawkeye set down the pen and leaned back in the chair. Writing to his father wasn't doing any good he needed to talk to someone. Under normal circumstances he'd talk to BJ but his best friend didn't know what was going on and he didn't really want to tell him. There was one other friend he could talk to and decided that that was what he needed to do.

"Can we talk?" Hawkeye asked as he sat down on a cot in post-op.

"Oh, Hawkeye," Margaret replied startled as she looked up from her paperwork. "Yeah, it's slow. I sent Nurse Kellye back to her tent."

"Yeah," Hawkeye said not really caring.

"What's up?" Margaret asked turning to face him.

"I needed to talk to a friend."

"Are you fighting with BJ?" she asked jokingly.

"No," Hawkeye replied shaking his head. "He's sleep but that's not the point I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," Margaret said surprised.

"I have a problem," Hawkeye began. "You see I have this friend and she's a nurse. I've known her for a long time and she's a really special person. Almost two years ago we became especially close and I began to feel something for her I never expected. I was kind of a jerk but she forgave me and we became real good friends. I thought I'd moved past the feelings I'd felt before but after this really incredible weekend, the old feelings came back and much more powerful new ones. I find myself thinking about her all the time, wanting to kiss her and talk to her and just be with her. I'm love her and I don't know how to tell her."

Margaret sat frozen in her seat as she absorbed Hawkeye's very unexpected words. After a moment however, she gained composure.

"I love you too, Ben," Margaret said tears filling her eyes as she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Doctor come quick!" a patient yelled as the soldier next to him was convulsing.

"Every time," Hawkeye muttered as he raced over to check on the patient.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few weeks Margaret and Hawkeye enjoyed themselves. They didn't tell anyone about their new relationship but they didn't necessarily hide it either. Margaret had had enough sneaking around with Frank and she never wanted to do that again. There was also no need to hide. Their routines remained basically the same with only a few changes. They'd sneak kisses when they could or, when the opportunity presented itself, they'd sneak away for a couple hours. They danced together more at the O Club. And a couple times a week Hawkeye would stay at her tent.

Everyone at camp could noticed a change with the pair but no one could pin down exactly what was going on. Hawkeye still flirted with all the ladies, Margaret's attitude didn't soften like it had in the past when she was in "love, and no one really saw them do anything out of the ordinary. Nothing changed in the OR or in post-op, there were no schedule changes so they could work together more often and they remained complete professionals on the job (well Margaret did). Off duty Margaret traditionally spent her time with the officers and continued to do so. They ate together but rarely alone. Really the only change people noticed were small subtle things like, Margaret fixing Hawkeye coffee and he would sit next to her more often. So while everyone had there suspicions no one knew for sure what was going on with the two of them.

Things were going well with Hawkeye and Margaret and things were going well with the war. The peace talks actually appeared to be going somewhere. For the Fourth, Potter decided to let most the staff go to the beach but the great day ended with a horrible night that noticeably changed Hawkeye.

Margaret was the first to notice a difference in his behavior but she tried to ignore it. Pretty soon however, no one could ignore it; particularly Colonel Potter.

"You wanted to see me Colonel?" Margaret asked as she entered his office, the evening that Hawkeye ran a jeep in to the Officer's Club.

"Have a seat Margaret," Potter instructed with a sober look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Margaret asked concerned.

"Captain Pierce is what's the matter," Potter said not wanting to beat around the bush. "You can't have helped but notice the change in his behavior. And after tonight, no one can."

"He's going through a hard time but he'll get past it. You know as well as anyone how stressful war can be."

"I do. And that is why I've called Sidney for help."

"I think that's a fine idea. Sidney's a wonderful psychiatrist and has a good relationship with Hawkeye. He's helped before-"

"I don't think you understand Margaret. Sidney's coming and he's going to take Pierce with him back to Tokyo."

"Is this really necessary? I'm sure I can get through to him-" Margaret protested unconsciously entering an "I" instead of a "we".

"Margaret, I know that this must be difficult for you. You and Pierce have been together at this outfit for a long time and you two are very close," Potter said sympathetically. "That's the main reason I'm telling you this now. So you can say good-bye if you want to. "

"Good-bye?"

"Now don't get me wrong," Potter clarified. "I hope that Sidney can fix him well and good in no time but the war can't last much longer and you never know with these things. I just want you to be prepared. Also, I'm sure you wouldn't do anything but you can't tell Pierce about this. I'm afraid he'd run if he found out and as it is I have MPs watching him now."

Margaret sat stunned, unable to comprehend what she was hearing.

"When will he leave?"

"0900hrs," Potter answered walking over to Margaret and resting his hand on her shoulder. "He's a tough man Margaret. He'll be alright. Sometimes these things happen but he'll pull through."

"Yeah," Margaret replied so quietly that Potter could barely hear her. "If you'll excuse me Colonel, I have some things to take care of."

Margaret quickly arranged a special night for her and Hawkeye. She got herself nicely made up putting on the dress she'd wore for Halloween last year, she convinced Charles (who along with BJ, Mulcahy and Klinger knew what would happen the next day) to give up some of his food and wine, she went to the Officer's Club and took the best discs for her music player and she put on her wedding ring.

The evening was a difficult one because she knew he'd be leaving. What was worse was that she felt he was already gone. He was better than he had been earlier that day but something was off with him. For both their sakes however she tried to ignore it and enjoy their time together.

Unable to sleep herself, Margaret stayed up all night watching him. She tried to shear his appearance in to her memory. His eyes, nose, lips, broad shoulders and amazing hands. She thought of all the time they had spent together over the past three years the good, bad and indifferent. Margaret played with the ring on her finger the whole night trying to remind herself that they were married and she'd see him again but she couldn't get the uncertainty out of her mind. She had been married to Donald and never saw him again.

Margaret had easily gotten over Donald. She hadn't really loved him, she loved the idea of him and what a life as a Colonel's wife could be but she had never loved him. She loved Hawkeye and couldn't imagine her life without him. She couldn't imagine not seeing him every day. Walking over to the cot Margaret leaned over and kissed Hawkeye. She knew he could use sleep but she needed him. She needed to feel him hold her and to hear his voice. In case this would be good-bye she didn't want to waste it.

"Wake up, Ben," Margaret said as she nudged his shoulder. "You need to get dressed."

"Go away," Hawkeye said turning his back to her.

"You'll miss breakfast. There are fresh eggs," Margaret told him.

It was 8:30 and she knew he had to get up and dressed before Sidney came. She had showered and dressed nearly an hour ago, trying to prepare herself for the inevitable.

"Come on," Margaret urged again.

"Fine, fine," Hawkeye said agitated and shooing her away. "I'm getting up."

"Okay," Margaret said backing off as he began to put on his clothes.

It didn't take him long to get dressed and Margaret felt confident they'd have enough time to eat but she was wrong. On their way to the Mess, she spotted Colonel Potter, Sidney and two MPs.

"Why's he here?" Hawkeye asked.

"Pierce," Potter called.

"What do you want Colonel? I'm about to go eat breakfast - if that's what we're going to call what they serve here breakfast."

"Hello, Hawkeye," Sidney said in his usual calm matter.

"Howdy Doc."

"Hawkeye, how would you like to come with me to Tokyo."

"No thanks.".

"Actually son, that wasn't so much a request as it was an order," Potter clarified. "I'm sending you to Tokyo to deal with what's been bother you."

"Nothing's been bothering me Colonel," Hawkeye said turning to walk away but was blocked by the MPs. "Move it."

"Let's not make a scene, Pierce," Potter said calmly.

"This is ridiculous. I'm fine! Tell them Beej," Hawkeye said to his friend who stood a few feet back next to Margaret.

"I think it's a good idea, Hawk. Just for a while," BJ said as confidently as he could.

"This is crazy! I'm not crazy! Klinger is the one bidding for a Section 8, send him!" Hawkeye yelled so loudly that he began to draw a crowd. "Margaret tell them I'm fine."

Margaret stood paralyzed as tears formed in her eyes.

"Tell them, Margaret!" Hawkeye demanded.

"Come on Hawkeye." Sidney said pulling him in to the direction of the jeep.

"I'm not going! Margaret!" Hawkeye yelled yanking his arm away and attempting to get to her but being stopped by the MP. "Let me go! Let me go! Margaret!"

"Come on Hawkeye," Sidney repeated getting in to the jeep.

Painfully the members of the 4077 watched as the hero of the camp was forced in the jeep and driven off; no one was more hurt than those closest to him. Once the jeep was out of sight Margaret quickly turned and went to her tent.

"Is she alright?" Charles asked after Margaret as he walked up to Potter and BJ from post-op where he had heard the commotion but wasn't brave enough to watch. "I heard-"

"She'll be alright," Potter replied after awhile.

"Maybe someone should check on her," Mulcahy suggested.

"What she needs right now is time. I'll get someone to cover her shift tonight in post-op," Potter said heading back to his office.

"What are you doing here?" BJ asked as he walked up to Margaret in post-op late that night. "Potter got someone to cover your shift."

"I'm the head nurse, Captain. I have a job to do, I won't let one of my nurses cover for me."

"Margaret, you've had a long day."

"Everyone has," Margaret said not looking up from the patient she was checking on.

"Look, Margaret you don't have to put on a brave face. I can't imagine how you feel right now. If he'd been calling my name-"

"Stop," Margaret interrupted standing up and walking away. "I don't want to think about it."

"It might help to talk to someone. I know I'm not your first choice but I've been told I'm a good listener," BJ offered. "Margaret I don't know exactly what was going on with you and Hawkeye - he didn't tell me - but I know it was something-"

"We're married," Margaret interrupted as she felt tears well in her eyes.

"What?" BJ asked surprised.

"We got drunk and married in Tokyo," Margaret said holding up her hand to show the ring that she hadn't taken off since the night before. "How could I let them take him? I should have done something."

"There was nothing to do. He needs help."

"I could have warned him. I could have prepared him for what's coming. I could have done something to make it easier."

"Don't blame yourself Margaret."

"I have work to do" Margaret said shaking her head to regained composure and went back to do rounds. "Don't tell anyone BJ."


	8. Chapter 8

The first few days of Hawkeye's absence was hard on everyone. The place was much more somber without Hawkeye there to alleviate the mood but gradually things started to return to normal - at least as normal as it could be. BJ knew that things would be difficult for Margaret and tried to distract her. He recruited various people from camp to do things with her. It didn't especially help but Margaret appreciated the effort. She had taken her ring off her finger after her shift the night Hawkeye left but couldn't bring herself to put it back in her jewelry box so she put it on her dogtags as a reminder.

She wrote to him every day but she never knew what to say and could never send any of the letters. She couldn't bring herself to visit him either. Not even with BJ although she had given him a message to give to Hawkeye. The only thing she could do was talk to him on the phone when a call was put through and that was an awkward situation for everyone.

As everyone else began to plan for the future Margaret didn't even know where to begin. Her father was constantly sending her updates on employment opportunities he had found. A few months ago the positions offered would have been a dream come true and they were still exciting possibilities but her heart wasn't in to any of them. Her heart was in Tokyo.

Margaret didn't know what would happen with her and Hawkeye after the war and it scared her. Their relationship had changed so much since they were married but they never talked about it. She could barely bring herself to think about it but without him around to distract her, she was forced to.


	9. Chapter 9

When he returned to the 4077th Hawkeye felt as if he'd entered an alternate universe. He wasn't the same person he had been before the beach trip and the camp certainly wasn't the same. With the war really looking like it was about to end refugees and POWs flooded the camp and more importantly wounded continued to arrive in large numbers. All of this was bad enough but shelling from the enemy due to a tank that was accidentally crashed in the camp was more than Hawkeye could bare and he decided to dispose of it of himself.

As commotion over his latest escapade calmed down, Hawkeye decided to have a drink in the Swamp. It was a very depressing drink BJ wasn't there to share it with him, Charles wasn't even around to spar with, Potter was dealing with the influx of people, and Klinger was preoccupied with Soon Li. Not long ago he had been the center of things and now he was an outsider. Everyone treated him like a fragile piece of glass that could crack at any moment. Frustrated Hawkeye stood up to go and see the one person he wanted to be with most.

"Can I come in?" Hawkeye asked as he knocked on Margaret's door but entered anyway.

"Hello," Margaret greeted unsurely.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

The walk was a quiet one. Once they were off the camp grounds Hawkeye took Margaret's hand in his; nevertheless, the silence was an awkward one.

"The weather's nice," Margaret said uncomfortably after a while.

"The weather!" Hawkeye exclaimed stopping dead in his tracks and letting go of Margaret's hand. "Please, Margaret show me a little more respect than that."

"What is wrong with you?" Margaret asked shocked and concerned.

"You. Everyone but especially you. Don't use kid gloves with me Margaret. I can see what the weather is and I don't want to talk about it. Strangers at bus stops discuss the weather. Not us!"

"What do you want me to say?" Margaret asked feeling her blood begin to boil.

"I want you to treat me like a person. I want you to be the hotheaded Hotlips Houlihan and yell at me for being an irresponsible maniac for driving the tank in to dump."

"You are an irresponsible maniac for driving the tank in to the dump but I don't have to tell you that!" Margaret yelled back.

"That's better!" Hawkeye exclaimed satisfied that finally some normalcy was returning and Margaret was fighting him.

"I hate you!" Margaret declared letting go of all the feelings she had kept bottled up. "I hate that I've been stuck at camp for all this time worrying about you and thinking about you. I hate that everyone is sitting around planning for the future and I don't know what I'm doing. I hate that my father keeps sending me wonderful job opportunities that I should be thrilled about but I just can't be because -"

"Margaret stop," Hawkeye gently interrupted as he realized what this was all about. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't respond to the message you had BJ give me in Tokyo," Hawkeye said walking over to her. "I love you, too. I thought you knew that."

Margaret looked up at him and was stunned.

"I was out of my head in Tokyo. I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget that woman. All women, especially you - because I love you and it was just too hard," Hawkeye explained as his voice began to break. "I missed you, Margaret."

"Oh Ben," Margaret said stroking his face with her hands and giving him a kiss. "I missed you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's the end of this. A sequel is in the works but it will be much more like the last portion of this story than the beginning.**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! They were all appreciated! Here's the last of it; Enjoy!**

"It was quite a party," Margaret said as she finally found herself alone with Hawkeye as the 4077 Farewell party wound down.

"Yeah," Hawkeye said, not interested in talking and instead leaning over and kissing Margaret.

When they parted it was only temporary as they went to Margaret's tent to have a good-bye neither would forget.

"I don't want to lose you Margaret," Hawkeye said as he held Margaret in his arms. "I want to give us a chance."

"So do I," Margaret replied gently kissing his chest.

"Good," Hawkeye said sitting up.

"What are you doing?"

"There is something I need to do," Hawkeye said removing her dog tags from her neck and taking the ring off the chain. "I want to do this right," Hawkeye explained. "When I first saw you I wanted you. I wanted you like I wanted all women. I wanted your body. Gradually over the past three years I've come to want more than your body. Not only want more but need more. You're the best friend I've ever had. You've been there for me when I needed it most. I can't imagine what this war would have been like without you by my side. I love you, Margaret Elizabeth Houlihan in a way I never thought I could love another person. I love your passion and dedication to all things. I love how loyal you are. I respect your brilliance as a nurse and as a Major. I love your smile and your laugh. I love the way your eyes flash when you get angry. I love waking up with you in my arms and holding you. I'm honored that you are my wife and I don't ever want that to change."

Hawkeye took Margaret's wedding ring and slid it on her finger and then to her surprise he leaned over, grabbed his jacket and pulled out a small box.

"I got this before I left Tokyo. I wanted to get you a ring that I can remember buying," Hawkeye said with his familiar grin.

"Oh, Ben," Margaret gasped surprise.

"Not as fancy as the other one, its just a plain silver ring but I didn't want your hand to be weighed down with too many diamonds."

"It's perfect," Margaret said giving him a kiss.

"I had it engraved. Not as poetic as Donald's but I did what I could." Hawkeye joked.

Margaret took the ring, read the engraving and smiled.

_Margaret Love Always, Ben_


End file.
